Secrets
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Everybody has secrets. The entire world knows about the switch between Bay Kennish and Daphne Vasquez; but what are the innermost secrets that nobody knows about these people. Everybody is hiding something, but what is it? This story focues on everybody right now, but will become about Kathryn Kennish in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I have written several **_**Switched at Birth **_**stories lately, but I do plan to finish all of them. =) BTW, if anybody knows the name of the Kennish's lawyer and could tell me , it would be MUCH appreciated.**

Kathryn and John were sitting in the living room with their lawyer,

"Have you come up with any way that we can get the hospital in our law suit yet?" John asked. The lawyer started to look uncomfortable. He loosened his tie and coughed.

"I have been trying to find something John, but it looks like we can't do it unless we talk to Angelo about his source at the hospital." John stood up.

"I already told you, Angelo won't tell us his source! We can't go this route." He exclaimed. John turned around and looked between Kathryn and their lawyer. "What else can you do?" The lawyer sighed.

"I don't know. We will just have to keep searching until we find something." Kathryn looked up at John.

"That sounds like the best opportunity so far." She replied. John sighed. "We don't have any other options John." He walked out of the room angrily. Kathryn looked at the lawyer.

"I am so sorry. He shouldn't have blown up at you like that. We both know that you are trying to help us greatly and that we can't do anything without taking it one step at a time." He nodded.

"It's alright Kathryn." He stood up. "I should be going. I have to meet with another client over dinner. You call me if you need anything." Kathryn shook her head. He covered Kathryn's hands with his and then looked into her eyes. "Anything, you hear?" He walked away from her. Kathryn sat there for a minute before standing up and going into the kitchen. John was standing at the counter with a beer.

"What the heck was that?" Kathryn asked. John looked at her.

"I was just trying to make my point clear." John replied and then took a drink off the bottle. Kathryn sighed. It was easy to see her patience was wearing thin.

"Look, I know things have been stressful since Angelo moved in and everything, but-" Kathryn started.

"You're darn right things have been stressful! The biological father of my daughter moves in and now all our lives are upside down! He doesn't even do anything to help fix the situation. Actually, he lied for Bay so that makes it worse!" John exclaimed. Then, Angelo walked into the kitchen. Kathryn looked at him.

"Angelo." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just going to go out and get some air." Angelo responded. Kathryn nodded. Then he looked right at John. "I didn't realize that my being here was such a problem for you. I may be Bay's father, but you raised her. You have that advantage I would say. I will be out by next week."

"Angelo, you don't have to do that." Kathryn stated. Angelo walked out. John slammed down the beer.

"This is what I am talking about Kathryn!" John walked out of the room.

"John." Kathryn said quietly, but didn't follow him out.

[

Upstairs, Bay and Daphne were talking.

"So are you going to talk to your mom about Jeff?" Bay asked. Daphne laughed.

"Are you kidding? She would flip out." Daphne replied. Bay nodded.

"I understand that. My mom is the same way. I remember when she found out I was dating Emmett. He's not older than me, but she still wasn't too excited about it. And then, don't forget Alex." Daphne shrugged.

"Well, you have to think about that Bay. You were in a serious relationship with Emmett for a while, and then you are on a trip for school and came home and you had been seeing Alex?" Daphne asked. Bay shrugged.

"I guess you're right. But, I just couldn't date Emmett; not after what he told me."

"Bay, he's REALLY sorry about what he did." Daphne replied. Bay looked at her with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I know that! But he's the one who slept with Simone. I'm sorry, but he can't just sleep with Toby's girlfriend and think that things are okay! I have a serious problem with that." Bay exclaimed.

"You should just talk to him, Bay. I'm not saying you have to date him. Just talk to him." Bay turned away from Daphne. Daphne grabbed a hold of Bay's arm. "Would you listen to me?"

"I know what you are saying. You are Emmett's best friend. Of course you are going to be on his side." Bay stated. Daphne rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she glanced over in the mirror and smiled again. She came up to see Bay to get an outfit to go to work in.

"What do you think of this shirt?" Daphne asked with a smile. That made Bay smile.

"I think it looks awesome on you." Bay signed.

"Thanks." Daphne responded. "I am hoping he asks me to stay late night."

"Oh?" Bay's eyes lit up.

"Not like that Bay. I like spending time with Chef. He doesn't treat me like I'm different then. I get to actually cook instead of wash dishes." Daphne responded.

"Well, you should get going. Not that I'm pushing you out of here."

"Bye Bay, I'm sorry you're grounded." Daphne stated. Bay brushed her off.

"Don't worry about that. I have spent a lot of my life grounded." Bay replied. Daphne shrugged and walked out of the room.

[

Regina was at Melody and Emmett's place one evening. Melody was getting ready for a date.

"Oh, you look gorgeous." Regina signed. Melody's smile was a mile long.

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so." Regina replied. "You are going to make this guy's night."

"I hope so." Melody signed. "I haven't dated in a while. I have almost completely given up on it." Regina nodded.

"I agree, but you have to just jump back in Melody. Dating isn't the kind of pool you climb into easily." Regina said and Melody laughed. Then the doorbell rang; only the lights flashed instead of the bell ringing due to the fact that Melody and Emmett are both deaf. Melody walked over to the door and opened it. There at her front door stood her date- Jeff. Melody looked at Regina. Regina, then, started getting an awkward feeling.

"Yeah, I should be going. Where's Emmett?"

"He's with his dad this weekend." Melody replied. Regina nodded and walked towards the door.

"Excuse me." Regina said walking past Jeff. She turned around. "He's CUTE." Regina signed where only Melody could see. Melody brushed her off and invited Jeff in.

[

John was looking over some paperwork in their bedroom when the door opened. He looked up and saw Kathryn standing there. She was wearing a short, low cut, see through nightgown.

"KATHRYN?" John asked. He took off his glasses.

"It's me." She got on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I should have taken your side on this. We have talked to Angelo and he has told us that he can't help us when it comes to his hospital source." John looked at her.

"You know, you're right Kathryn. You should have. But, we can't change that now." John got up and walked towards the door.

"John!" Kathryn exclaimed standing up. But he was out of the room before she could get out another word. She sat back down on the bed. What was going on? Bay and Toby were getting bigger and wouldn't need her as much, Daphne was almost an adult, plus she had Regina so she didn't need Kathryn for a lot. Now, not even her husband wanted much to do with her. Finally, the big break that she thought she was going to have was her book. She thought that she could stand out being Kathryn Kennish instead of Mrs. John Kennish but come to found out; even the people for the book found Regina's side of the story more interesting. Kathryn felt like she didn't have anybody else in the world to turn to or to talk to. Except... Kathryn thought back to her conversation with the lawyer.

_"He said for me to call if I needed anything."_ Kathryn thought to herself. "_I don't need him for legal matters, but I wonder if we could just talk. What time is it?"_

Kathryn rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on John's side of the bed. It read eight thirty. She picked up the phone.

"Hi, I'm sorry to call so late. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." He laughed.

"Oh no, you're fine Kathryn. What's going on?"

"Well, you just said for me to call any time I needed something and I was looking for a friend to talk to." Kathryn responded.

"Sure, I can talk." Kathryn could tell he was smiling on the other end of the phone.

[

Regina was in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Patrick. She was wearing a slinky, off the shoulders, form fitting dress. Instead of putting her hair up, Regina decided to wear it down over her shoulders. Her hair touched her shoulder and gave it a cool feeling. She applied some red lipsticks and then walked into Daphne's bedroom. Daphne was standing there by the closet door. Regina walked over and wrapped her arm around Daphne's shoulders. Daphne turned away.

"Hey mom! You look absolutely gorgeous." Daphne exclaimed.

"Thank you Daphne. I'm going out with Patrick." Regina signed. Daphne gave her a weird look.

"Patrick?" Regina nodded.

"Yeah, you remember him. He owns the art gallery in town." The doorbell rang. "That's him. Bye." Regina kissed Daphne's cheek and then walked out of the room.

"Bye mom." Daphne replied quietly. Regina opened the door and Patrick stood there with a bouquet of roses.

"Oh Patrick, you didn't have to do that." She stated. He smiled and handed them to her.

"I know I didn't. But I chose to." He replied. Daphne walked into the living room. He smiled at her. "Hey Daphne." She waved.

"Hi.'

"I've got something for you too." He handed her one single stemmed rose. "I thought you might like it." Daphne took it from him.

"Thank you. I do. It's beautiful." He nodded.

"You're welcome." She walked over to her mom.

"Can I talk to you before you go?" Daphne asked quietly. She had a hold of her mom's arm.

"What's wrong Daphne?" Regina asked. She looked over at Patrick and then back at Daphne.

"What about Angelo?" Daphne questioned. Regina stared at her daughter.

"What about Angelo?"

"Have you told Patrick that you married Angelo? And completely flipped our lives around again?" Daphne looked at her mom.

"Daphne, that marriage is purely so he doesn't get deported. We didn't want to be married. It's not like we are going to be married in any way except on paper." Regina said.

"Mom! You have to tell him!" Daphne exclaimed. Regina glared at her.

"Daphne Vasquez! I don't like your attitude." She crossed her arms. "I will tell Patrick when I think it's necessary, or if it even it becomes necessary."

"You just tell me not to keep secrets mom. I know it's something Patrick will have to find out sooner or later." Daphne replied and walked out of the room. Patrick looked at her.

"What was that about?" Patrick asked motioning towards Daphne. Regina laughed.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just some mother daughter stuff." Regina slipped her arm through Patrick's and they walked out the front door, down the steps and to his car.

"You look beautiful Regina." He said when he opened her car door. She sat down on the seat.

"Well thank you. You look handsome." He closed the door and walked around the car. Regina buried the idea of Angelo deep into her mind and tried not to think about it as she and Patrick drove through town going for a late dinner, a night of dancing and who knew what else.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update a chapter.**

Daphne walked into the Kennish's kitchen after her evening at the restaurant. Bay was the only person in the kitchen. Daphne walked over to her.

"Hi." Daphne said. Bay turned around.

"Hey!" Bay replied. She looked at Daphne with a quizzical look. "Did you tell your mom yet?" Bay signed. Daphne glared at her and sighed.

"She wasn't home from her date with Patrick yet."

"Oh." Bay made a face. "How did it go with Regina telling Patrick that she is married to Angelo?"

"She didn't!" Daphne exclaimed. She turned and walked away from Bay. She wasn't upset with Bay, but it was still being taken out on her. She turned back around. "She told me that it wasn't any of my concern and that she would tell Patrick when she wanted to."

"She should totally tell Patrick before he finds out." Bay replied.

"I know!" Daphne exclaimed and huffed.

"I'm sorry." Bay sighed. "How did things go with Chef Jeff?" Daphne sighed again.

"That?" Daphne paused. "Oh that?" Daphne walked between the counter and the wall a few times before she stopped in front of Bay again. Bay was starting to get nervous about it. Daphne was usually the cool one of the two of them. She hardly ever gets worked up like this. "Jeff didn't just not acknowledge me today at work, but he also left right from work for a date! And had the audacity to yell at me for doing something I didn't do!"

"Oh, that's not good."

"No, it's not!" Daphne responded.

"Oh boy." Bay said. Just then, Kathryn walked into the kitchen. She was wearing her robe.

"Hi Bay. Hi Daphne." She said in the usual Kathryn Kennish (_as well as the Lea Thompson [because she is SO SWEET]_) sweet way.

"Hi Kathryn." Daphne waved.

"Do you want to stay and have a piece of cake or something?" Kathryn asked. Daphne nodded.

"Oh no, I'm okay. I think I'm going to go upstairs and wait for my mom to get home."

"Alright." Kathryn smiled. "Well, feel free to join us if you get lonely Daphne." Daphne nodded again.

"I'll do that Kathryn." Daphne waved. "Bye guys." Then she walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Kathryn asked looking at Bay. Bay turned to face her mother. It was clear that Bay was uncomfortable with her mother asking these kinds of questions.

"Uh… She just had a hard day mom." Bay replied.

"Oh." Kathryn said. She paused and then looked at the table. "Would you like to join me for a piece of cake?" Bay thought about it and was about to turn her down because she had a few things she had to do. She looked at Kathryn and saw a look on her face that she didn't see very often and that changed Bay's mind.

"Sure mom. I think I can have one piece." She smiled and Kathryn jumped from the surprise of her daughter actually saying yes to a suggestion and walked over to the cabinet with a huge smile.

"Well, I best get some plates and silverware so we can eat." Kathryn said. This was the first bonding that Kathryn had had with Bay since the switch.

[

Meanwhile, Regina and Patrick were in his car down in front of the guest house. Patrick had just finished a long kiss with Regina.

"Well, I think it's about time I get home. I have some work to do for the gallery tomorrow." Patrick said.

"You don't have to leave yet." Regina started. Patrick laughed.

"I can't stay here forever. I have to go home sometime Regina." He smiled. She pulled him closer to her.

"Stay here tonight. My mother and Daphne won't care. You've become a fixture in this household."

"But-" He started to say.

"I won't hear another word about it. Daphne had to work late tonight and my mother is out."

"If you insist."

"Oh I do." Regina replied with a smile. Just then, as she leaned over to kiss Patrick, she saw Angelo walk out of the Kennish's house and she gasped.

"What?" Patrick turned around and looked. Thankfully, he did not see Angelo. Where was he going this time of night? It's awfully late to be going anywhere. Regina checked her watch. It said 9:45; so maybe it wasn't as late as she thought it was. Still, Angelo didn't go out, so where could he possibly be going? Maybe this wasn't a good time to have Patrick in. That would bring up a lot of questions that she didn't have the answer for yet. She yawned.

"Maybe you're right Patrick. I really need to be going to bed. You have a good night and I'll see you in a few days?"

"What?" He just sighed and laughed. "Women." He said to himself. She looked at him with a "_you didn't just say what I think you said"_ look on her face.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina crossed her arms and Patrick laughed.

"Oh nothing. You have a good night and tell Daphne I said hi when she gets home from work."

"I will. Good night." Regina kissed him once more and got out of his car and walked up the steps to the house as he drove away. She looked around for Angelo but couldn't find him. Where did he go? She got up to the apartment and opened the door.

[

Kathryn went into John's study after she finished having cake with Bay. Just like she had anticipated, John was there working on some things.

"Can we talk?" She asked aloud. He didn't look up at her.

"You're talking. What do you want to say?" John asked. She walked over to him and saw that he was working on what looked like the bills for the house. Kathryn sat on the edge of the desk.

"I wanted to apologize about the argument earlier. I'm so sorry John." He looked up at her.

"Maybe I'm not Kathryn. We need to have arguments. We don't agree about everything all the time and we shouldn't agree about everything. But I do ask that you support me every once and a while. I am the decision maker in our home!" John exclaimed.

"_Not this again."_ Kathryn sighed. "I do support you John! There are just times that I can't do things in support of everything you say and do."

"I'm not asking you to Kathryn!" John exclaimed. He slammed down the book.

"I need to get out of here." John walked out.

"Fine! Go!" Kathryn hollered and sat down in a chair in the study.

**A/N: Got a question for all you reviewers. If I could please get some feedback on this question; roughly about how old do you think Mrs. Kathryn Kennish is? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed; this story is taking the turn towards Kathryn. I love this character and feel that I could do so much with her; so here we go! =)**

Feeling like she had nowhere to turn, Kathryn found herself driving across town to Craig's in the middle of the night. She had a huge fight with John and wasn't thinking straight. All the front lights of his house were off when she first pulled up and got out of the car. She walked up the sidewalk and onto the porch to ring the doorbell. When Craig answered the door, he was very surprised to see her there.

"Kathryn!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this Craig, but I had to talk to somebody and I thought you would be the person to help me."

"Oh don't worry about it Kathryn. I'm glad that you stopped by. I wanted to talk to you."

"John and I had a fight." Kathryn blurted out before she even sat down. Craig looked really uncomfortable when Kathryn said that.

"I'm sorry Kathryn." She nodded.

"It's alright. We have had fights before." Craig nodded back.

"Would you like to take off your coat?" He asked. Kathryn stood there in Craig's living room wearing her robe and slippers.

"Kathryn, what's really going on? You are standing here in my living room in the middle of the night wearing your robe and a pair of slippers. Why is this?" Kathryn looked down.

"Oh my, I did forget to change."

"Do you always go out in public wearing your ROBE and slippers?"

"No. Only to meet people in the middle of the night I guess." Kathryn laughed nervously.

"Here, let me take your robe."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh?" Craig gave her a funny look.

"The real reason that I am here is that I don't know where to go. It's obvious that John doesn't want me around right now; and my mother lives over two thousand miles away."

"Would you like to come into the kitchen? My mother sent me a basket of oatmeal raisin cookies and some banana nut muffins." Kathryn looked at him funny. Craig shrugged.

"My mother still thinks of me as a child even though I'm almost thirty years old." He laughed.

"Sure, I'll take one." Craig pulled out a chair for Kathryn and she sat down. She smiled and then paused.

"Things just haven't been the same with us really since we found out about the switch and the law suit and everything. We used to be a normal couple raising two teenagers and now everything feels like it's upside down and out of control." He put his hand on top of hers.

"Well, like I told you earlier; I am always here for you." Craig said. He took out a cookie and took a bite out of it. He sat down next to her and stared into her deep brown eyes and sighed. She was a beautiful woman; but she is a married woman. Her husband was Craig's client. This was a huge issue for them and could cost the Kennish's their suit. Still, the way she sat there; he had a hard time resisting. Craig leaned down and kissed Kathryn. It was soft, sweet, and simple. After he leaned up, he looked at her.

"Kathryn, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Kathryn giggled.

"It's alright Craig. It's something I haven't had in a really long time." Kathryn replied. Craig leaned over and kissed her again. This time it was full on the lips and a little stronger than before.

"Kathryn, I want you." Kathryn just sat there. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Craig?" She asked. They stood up and Craig swept her up off her feet and carried her out of the kitchen. Before he carried her into his bedroom he told her,

"You can stay here as long as you'd like."

[

**The next day**

Toby was out in the garage practicing his music when Bay walked over. He stopped playing and looked up at his little sister.

"Hey." He said strumming his guitar quietly.

"Hi." Bay replied awkwardly.

"What's going on?" Toby questioned looking back down at his guitar. Bay looked between the house and her brother. She pointed towards the house.

"Where's mom? I haven't seen her in hours." Toby looked up and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm sure she'll be home soon Bay. Mom can have her own life." Toby replied.

"I just don't get it. She's always here. She doesn't work and now I can't find her."

"What'd you need her for? Can I help you?" Bay shook her head.

"I don't need anything. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on." Bay turned around and walked away. "Never mind. I'll figure it out for myself." Bay walked towards the house and away from her brother. "_That was weird."_

[

Kathryn was lying in bed the next morning, but didn't open her eyes. She could smell lilacs but she didn't know why. John never got her flowers. Kathryn could hear breathing behind her. She loved hearing his breathing and feeling her breath on the back of her neck as she slept. Kathryn rolled over and could feel the warmth of his body all around her. She opened her eyes and looked up into his.

"Craig?!" Kathryn exclaimed. He jumped up out of the bed.

"What's going on Kathryn?" He asked. She stood up and pulled the blanket around her.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You came over to my house yesterday, remember? I didn't ask you to come here. I didn't even know you were coming here." Craig replied. Kathryn looked down and saw that she was still wearing the nightgown.

"Did I come over here in this?" Kathryn asked. Craig nodded silently. "Oh my." Kathryn stuttered. "I was trying to create a peace offering with John. I was mad at him because all he wanted to do was fight with me. I wasn't trying to fix my libido with you." Craig nodded again.

"I understand that Kathryn. I feel exactly the same way. A woman of your maturity-" Craig stopped because Kathryn glared at him.

"Watch it." Kathryn warned. Craig sighed.

"I just mean a woman that has had more experience in the areas of love. You are in a happy marriage and have two wonderful children." Kathryn scoffed.

"Happy. Yeah. That'll be the day." Kathryn replied softly.

"What?" Craig asked. They sat back on the bed. "I'm here Kathryn. Talk to me."

"My marriage has been unhappy for a long time now. So that time that we almost kissed, I just couldn't do it. Not under those circumstances." Kathryn said and looked down at the bed. Craig leaned over and took her face in the palm of his hand.

"I understand that. I'm not making you do anything you don't want to do." He kissed her softly. It wasn't long after that, that Kathryn and Craig realized that there was more going on than an innocent kiss. Craig laid her back and sat between her thighs and kissed her. It was almost too much for him. Here he was; twenty seven years old and never truly been with a woman and this wonderful, beautiful, vivacious, hurting woman came to him for advice. It was truly a dream come true for him. Not wanting to beat around the bush, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Would you mind if I?" He started. Craig didn't even have to finish his sentence because Kathryn already knew what he was asking.

"Go on ahead." Kathryn responded. Craig took off his pants, but left on his boxer shorts. Kathryn had her nightgown on; but she wasn't wearing any underwear. So he pulled up her nightgown some to look at her delicately and take in everything he was about to partake of. For a brief moment, he thought about her husband. What would this do to John and Kathryn's marriage? Would John find out? What would he do to her? Without thinking about it, Craig let his emotions get the better of him. He gripped his manhood in his hand and ran it down all the creases in Kathryn's body from her belly button all the way down. After a few minutes of torturing himself as well as Kathryn he finally made his way into her body. Going slower at first, but as he got signals and gyrations from Kathryn the faster and more intense he went. After a short period of time he almost stopped. Craig felt like he couldn't go any longer. He felt like he might actually lose his dick in her body if he didn't stop. When he started to stop there was a large sense of release and pleasure. He screamed and couldn't contain the tears on his face. This was one of the greatest things he'd ever been able to do in his life. From the way she moaned and cried, he could tell Kathryn was getting something out of this little experiment as well. He continued on until she was so tired that she fell back asleep. Craig lay behind her and stroked her as she slept softly while he squeezed and massaged himself and prepared for another round. But he had to make sure he was ready to go. So he gave his balls one more squeeze before closing his eyes tightly and groaning. This was truly something he would never forget. He leaned down and looked at the beautiful woman lying on the bed next to him. Her red hair was stretched out all over the pillow. If only he could find himself a good woman like Kathryn. A woman that he wouldn't just console for one night; but a woman that he would spend the rest of his life with.

**To Be Continued! **


End file.
